


Gonna Fail If I Can't Love You

by alephthirteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex's Freakout Incoming, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha Kara Danvers, Any Minute Now, Astra Was a Legendary Gay Badass, But It's Still Fucking Over Homophobia, College Setting, Eliza's Going to Break Out the Whiskey She Keeps Under the Sink, F/F, Kara's Naughty Bits Pose Logistical Issues, Maggie Knows From Internalized Homophobia, My Name is Maggie and I'm An Ambassador For Earth Lesbians, Omega Maggie Sawyer, So Maybe Fucking it Away Isn't the BEST, Soon as the Cute Little Omega Stops Smooching Her So She Can Say Something Self-Loathing, Still Is Maybe, for plot reasons, hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: If you're an omega at Midvale High and you want it hard-but-not-mean or messy-but-not-nasty, you beg a friend for the Danvers sisters digits.  They'll take care of you and it won't be like,a thingafter.  The boy alphas are all smelly anyway.If you're Kara Danvers, you clingtightto Kara Zor-El because she's an alien, not family. Maybe that's the only way you can get Alex to see how much she means to you.If you're Eliza Danvers, at some point, you have to trust that the good women you raised are good together too.If you're Maggie Sawyer, maybe a couple of cute alphas holding you close will squeeze the last of the shame out.  And maybe it's funny watching the big-hearted knotheads compete with each other.ORKara presents as an alpha, which should put a stop to Alex's guilty fantasies and yeah, okay, maybe she's kinda gay, but Kara should be with some sweet omega girl.  Have lots of pups.  Tell them dad jokes.  Kara is patient and Alex's plan to distract Kara from their feelings is SPECTACULARLY DUMB so it's really her fault when they end up in a relationship...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Gonna Fail If I Can't Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kara's tolerance for porn varies by style, Alex has a not-so-great plan to make Kara not think about her sexually, Kara forgets to check her text message log, and Maggie Sawyer is here to FUCK but maybe wasn't ready for double-trouble roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a reference to _Mary Tyler Moore Show_ and her boss's favorite story of "It all started at a 5,000-watt radio station in Fresno..." I have no idea how many watts a multi-slot Blu-ray player needs, or if such a creature exists. Alex needed to see what kind of porn appealed to Kara, so she got creative.

Alex and her Vhoc-fucked experiments. The nerd!

It's a simple enough proposition. Kara _hasn't_ presented but _will_ judging by the insane power of her yet-unfocused pheromones. She should slot neatly into the betas and keep her head down, using her super-senses to mimic.

Kara took one look at the screen on Eliza's computer and agreed. Kryptonians pheromones don't fluctuate unless they're of a polar genus. Another thing weird about her. A literal one-in-a-million fluctuation in the genes so carefully groomed and to hear the Council tell it, perfect.

Alex means well.

She thinks that given how the _entire planet_ smells like way too much to Kara and most of it bad (except for puppies, pizza, fresh grass and Alex herself) that if they can trigger her presentation, it will help her focus on something she _does want to smell_ , like an omega or alpha she's crushing on.

In theory, it's sound. Alphas in their programmed and not-entirely contained savagery show a lower flinch reaction to nearly everything, including some scents that typically leave humans puking. Omegas can pick out the _exact alpha_ that's sent them into heat in a packed room, or blind-scent which baby is theirs in study after study. Catch bad food at a hundred yards or more. Thank goodness, because Mrs. Thieu's specialized grocery store for 'exotic' food is just amazing and Kara calls ahead so she can look for any bad ones.

It's all exotic to Kara. Humanity really needs to get a planetwide government...

Betas are gifted at 'sorting shit out' (why?, why touch it at all?) and preventing alphas from killing each other, or preventing omegas from clawing each other's tits off to compete for a juicy one. That requires an incredible sense of smell, non-verbal skills that border on seeing the future, and the ability to tune their scent like a scalpel. Which is a stupid human idiom? Scalpels are thousands of molecules at the cutting edge! Picometer laser, more like, seeing how Vicki can walk into a cafeteria fight and with both in full snarl, shut down the Edge and his cronies until they're brainless, drowsy things while making Alex go happy and melty.

Part of Kara kind of _wishes_ she wouldn't because she thinks she would like to see Alex use some Shavo-Tihko that Kara taught her on them.

And Vicki doesn't even _like Alex,_ not like Alex wants her to like her. Like her, like her. Some kids call it. Because humans talk funny.

Kara's scared, though. She _like likes_ Alex, even though she shouldn't. Even though it makes Alex jumpy and turn that pink color in her cheeks, like Argo sunset through a sandstorm. It's gotten harder and harder to make Alex sleep with her. Just sleep, she promises.

She only broke it once. Rao was shining bloody and red and Argo was in flames and and General Dru-Zod had his sunblade to Astra's throat and she said 'close your eyes, little one' and Kara _knew_ what was about to happen and she wasn't going to close her eyes, ne-

And then she was awake. Just a nightmare. The ceiling had little stars on it, rearranged to be the local group from Krypton's perspective. Alex was behind her and the nightmare hadn't had any _specific awfulness_ and then Kara realized something.

Alex was having just as bad a night. Alex was jerking and sweaty and in the small of her back, Kara could feel one long, hard thing and two fat, softer, rounder things rubbing against her. She knew the smell. Like the towels Alex puts in the hamper.

Sex Ed is just fascinating to Kara. Humans are so sex-crazy that even she has to accept it's a huge part of their lives. But they leave it up to schools. They allow the possibility their children would learn the wrong thing. Not excel. Shame their house by being bad at something.

Krypton would never do that. Her parents would have brought in tutors. Guides, even, if the rumors about the prostitution in the below-ground levels of Argo were true.

It's supposed to be pass-fail, so no one gets embarrassed but Kara demanded a number grade. She wanted to know how much she was learning. Alex barely convinced her that 'extra credit' might go really bad.

Asking for a number was a mistake. She learned a new word when news got out. Slut.

Alex would never call her that, and that night, she knew Alex was hurting. Kara reached back and found it—humans call it a knot—and it was _so warm_ , warmer even than Alex's fevered skin. It jumped in her palm, like an eager animal. Rabbit, maybe. She moved slow, saying 'House of El' quiet as she could, over and over and over. Kara Danvers couldn't do this. Kara Danvers couldn't touch a _zhriymin_ she cared for to pleasure her. Danvers plus Danvers in the same house on _Earth_ means that they are wrong, bad, sick. But she _isn't from Earth_ and if Kal wasn't trying to introduce her to her mate and wife to be, then he should have read up about their culture and more importantly, Alex shouldn't be so amazing. She's an _El_ and Kara Zor-El is a royal name. A _queen's_ name. Some would say it's a holy name in the desert cults.

Queens need consorts. Alex needed relief.

Kara went stiff when Alex's sleep-unlocked brain made her whisper _Kara_ in a low, rumbly voice. Her hips rolled into Kara's palm and something _warm_ filled Kara's cupped hands. So much it spilled past.

Alex huffed and rolled over and Kara followed, laying on her back so that she could snuggle into Alex's shoulder. In the morning, Alex woke up, sniffed twice and scrambled away from Kara like she was poisonous. Ran away. Kept a distance at school and at home. That's the second time Kara's cried that hard and that much. Only time on this planet.

So maybe this whole force-a-presentation thing is Alex trying to get rid of her. If she's an alpha, then they're somehow both the same. Too similar, even if there's at least _six_ physical genders here and who knows how many others.

It's 'gay' and these humans think _gays are weak_ because they never saw the Information Guild's footage of Astra fighting. They never knew how she dealt with the wicked. Slavers. Pirates. Murderers. How she'd have her fleet drive them blow-by-blow into yellow and white and blue star systems, where others in Rao's endless family would lend her their wrath. Never saw a single armored female body plummet through re-entry and watched pirate bases disappear in ten quintillion degrees Kelvin of purifying fire. Hot enough to cut a perfectly spherical crater in the planet and sometimes enough to singe the local spacetime fabric. Never watched her gather a trembling Xentarian _zhraomin_ up, snap her slaver's collar and carry her off while she was rendered sub-sentient with her cycle and the presence of someone who could breed. Politely carry her to evacuation, resisting a call so few could resist.

Alex probably _hopes_ Kara's an alpha because then it's gay and she can't be with her, but then again, Alex is confused. Thinks calculus tops out at six dimensions!

Not much she can do about it right now.

Alex looped some crazy-strong metal over the doorknobs and she can't break a window. She's leaning against the other side of the bedroom door, she can see it with her X-Ray vision. If Kal names another of his superpowers something _that inaccurate,_ she's welding a suit in the garage and coming out on national TV just to smack him upside the head.

Alex has the remote control, and she bought a multi-disc video player and borrowed a projector from somewhere.

She presses play.

There's an omega female on her knees and an alpha male is driving his cock into her throat, hard. The whole wall is taken up with it. She's gagging, making a gluk-gluk-gluk noise. It's nearly on mute, but to Kara it's loud. His knot is smacking against her lips and her makeup is running and there's spit everywhere and he's laughing. The whole crying _omega_ is on screen but the _alpha_ is just abs, thighs and a cock. He's big and square and _all of him looks_ hard and the omega is soft and round and breakable. Hard things shouldn't hurt soft things!

"Make it stop!"

Alex does because _Alex protects_ her and how can she not see that's so amazing?

A pen scratches on a notepad outside her door. Alex is going to be a doctor someday (she just doubts herself) so she's taking notes.

The next clip is quieter. Less splatter-y. Male alpha again, this time with a male omega. Climbing over him on the bed. Slicking himself up with something from a bottle. Lube, probably.

Shushing. Kissing. Nipping at lips and cheekbones. Broad jaws knocking against each other. Rumbling, low voices laughing.

Weird. Putting it...there? Except they're both moaning. It takes forever, because _that's not meant for that_ and she hopes there's a powerful anti-infectious drug in that lube.

Kara lets this one play through. Partly because it's so different and partly because if Kara's an alpha, she's not sure what exactly that means in-the-pants wise under a yellow sun. Astra could tell her, probably, because she presented as an adult, like all Kryptonians who still present. But by twenty cycles, she was already in the military, serving out of system in a sentry ship in what humans call E. Persei, the brightest white dwarf in this part of the galaxy.

But Astra's in Fort Rozz. Astra's lovers, some of whom she could probably contact, looked too blissful wandering through the In-Ze citadel in search of breakfast. They'd lie or refuse to answer. Maybe ashamed that Astra's 'primitive' lifestyle ended up with a minor charge on her list of convictions. Alura's friend from the guild academy quietly invalidated it. Two of the lovers Astra kept the entire time were Xentarians and one joked that if there's kissing, they remain sentient.

She looks back to the men on screen. Kara thinks if she has a humanlike _knot_ rather than a proper _arrosh_ or _errosh_ , then this is what Alex would do to her. The men seem to enjoy it. One's coming inside and got the knot in somehow and the other's spilling with his knotless but still impressive cock trapped between their hard stomachs and it is _so much_ they have to be enjoying it.

Then it fades to black and then they're in their kitchen, showered, explaining how they do this for fun, but it's expensive so likeandsubscribe. She's going to have to have Alex explain that. They said it too fast for it to be different words.

"Better?" Alex asks. Even through the door, she smells different now, just a bit. Good different. Relaxing different.

"Yeah. It was...interesting at least. Different."

More pen scratching. Lots of it.

"Ready for another? Maybe grab one of the toys, yeah?"

There's three...dildos?...here, each with a small bowl of fancy lube. Supposed to be alpha, beta, and omega scented. The beta is a whole lot of boring even if it smells a bit like Kenna Cho, the cute girl in astronomy club. She brings the alpha one up to her nose and sniffs it. Not repulsive, so maybe she's an omega?

Can't be.

She uses the locker room for PE right after the soccer and softball teams, and those girls are like one big wolfpack. Nineteen in the starting lines, thirteen of them alphas. Six omega girls have triggered this year into first heat or early heat from the residual. If she does end up an omega, the social structure of the school means Kara's going to be eating lunch with them, and all they talk about is how much better it is to be taken by the girl's sports teams than the male alphas. Group therapy for heats, Lana Lang called it.

It also doesn't smell anything like Alex does. Too sharp. Probably a male, then. More muscular and cardioactive hormones, but fewer sex hormones in the musk. Ratio nearly inverted from a female. More meathead, less horndog, as one of Alex's friends likes to joke.

The next clip is a female alpha and a female omega and Rao. This one gets a reaction beyond the cerebral. The alpha is tall, and she's got more muscle than human women like (because muscle is somehow ugly?) and she's got a tan all over. The omega is small and curvy, the healthy and correct amount of fat not the fashionable amount, and she's rolling her padded hips up and saying 'alpha, please' in a breathy voice and this cock is thick but not quite as long and the head is much bigger. The veins are fewer but fatter, rising up from the base in branching patterns like trees in winter. She climbs over her mate and her brown, glassy eyes sparkle up and _were they in heat and rut_ when they filmed this? It's slow and careful, and she doesn't _hump_ like the male actor did. She uses her longer body to sink down, levering herself in so it's forceful but smooth.

She doesn't remember the specifics after that. Lots of moaning and 'pretty girl' and 'feel good' and 'be good for me' and the next thing Kara's really _aware_ of is when another alpha enters the shot, this one pale as milk, with fuller, teardrop breasts and long red hair and tiny freckles all over her body. A shorter, fatter cock no darker than her skin with a pink head. The omega wiggles happily under the alpha she's already taken and pleased and milked into a panting, trembling thing and turns her head to take it in. To take on the next challenge.

Kara feels _pain_ , or maybe not pain but _surprise_ and she feels her eyes hot and hurting and barely gets her hand over them before the heat vision kicks in. She's grunting and her hips are jumping forward. At some point she started touching herself. She's coming all over the carpet. She's an alpha. Probably. Well, _zhriymin_ for sure, because it's not like the old stuff went away. No big. Just that the top half of most sensitive part of her body peeled away from another structure and turned itself inside out and reshaped and got painfully hard. But even the still rarer _zhraomin-arrosh_ phenotype wouldn't have that at the base. Humans were onto something calling those knots. Some cosmic joke makes the knot the marker of alphaness for both species.

She's still not sure which of the actresses she's actually jealous of. Which gave her brain that last push. Which she wants to be and which she wants to be with. The stain on the carpet is also _bright blue_ and _glowing_ so she supposes it doesn't matter.

No one but Alex can ever know she's Krytponian and no one could be with her and _not_ figure it out. And Alex doesn't think she's a worthy lover, let alone mate, let alone a wife or consort.

So that's that. More information she can't ever act on, like how she knows how to build CO2 recycling structures that could save the Earth from climate change.

Another way she will inevitably fail to protect herself and Alex.

No more stalling, Kara thinks.

She knocks on the door on her side. Doesn't put clothes back on. Either Alex will one day be hers, and the words _naked_ and _with Alex_ belong together, or she'll be embarrassed. That's normal for them.

* * *

Wow.

Alex was honestly expecting Kara to be an omega. She's just so...nice. Truly. Easily. Reflexively, even. Doing things and helping and even—wonder of wonders—sharing food without the little yes-no-maybe dance other people do.

Most alphas she knows struggle with that. If Eliza wasn't her mom, she probably would too. But Eliza models a form of calm, rational alphaness that won't be the norm for hundreds of years, judging by how long progress has taken to get to the current point.

And maybe some deep, dark part of Alex wanted that. Wanted an omega Kara.

The part that lets her finger hover a bit too long on the porn sites before she sets the filter to _exclude_ step sisters. That makes her less ashamed than she should be when she drags a finger across the bedsheets before going back to her room, lying back in the bed she only sleeps in now and then. "Her" bed as opposed to where she sleeps, with Kara. Bringing their mixed scent up to her nose with one hand and working her cock madly with the other.

This _should be_ the end of it. Kara's an alpha and the scent app on her phone hooked to the USB meter just _crashed_ so in theory, Alex should be fighting. Or running. Or puking. Most likely, she should be submitting. Yielding to the more intense signals.

Instead, her brain is clear. Relaxed. Picking up the un-important details. Like how pristine and unmarked and _smooth_ Kara's cock is, hanging there not like blood-filled flesh with all the needy veins and pulsing liquid under delicate skin. More like sandstone, carved and angled to the artist's satisfaction and then polished. The way that the stain on the carpet is _so fucking wide_ and apparently Kryptonian's jizz is blue, glowing and jelly-thick.

The unimportant details but also the important and unpleasant, like the dip in Kara's head and the shyness in her posture.

 _This is me,_ she is saying. _Do you like it?_

It takes her far too long to realize Kara spoke the words, and she didn't just read it into her body language.

All the answers to that are wrong. The true answer is probably the worst.

* * *

Kara knows Alex is lying. She's known for three years. Known since two days after she presented and showed Alex. That's when this weird, chummy, show-her-the-ropes thing started.

If there were good sisters-don't-do-that-together boundaries, Kara suspects that reaching out to Star Labs to get opaque condoms and energy-recycling contact lenses so that Kara's playmates don't notice was probably already past the limit.

Because _this isn't Alex_ she's watching, laying back in the junker pickup she bought and rebuilt. Smug and sweaty after the Midvale rifle team she captains _slammed_ Los Angeles Unified. Cupping the heads of two willing and attractive but not exactly worthy of Alex cheerleaders as they take turns sucking her off. That _look_ on her face isn't the caustic entitled-ness of an alpha. It's a fake. It's an insecure imitation of an insecure mindset.

She can hear the skipping, ramped-up heartbeat when Kara makes eye contact. Soaring three times faster when Kara's eyes meet hers than it does in the moments of the actual _climax_. She can see the way blood surges in Alex's cock when Kara pulls an omega's body up to meet hers. Alex gets more oxytocin more quickly out of Kara's smile than the feel of an omega's mouth. It takes an omega ninety seconds of sucking to catch up.

The amino group at the narrow end is pretty distinctive-looking, if one has the eye.

Maybe she doesn't realize that Kara watches the whole, impossible storm of Alex's body, always, when they're face to face. Especially when they're having sex near each other. Which might as well be sex with each other, as Alex and Kara are the only constants in the whole confusing swirl. Cut out the middleman, as humans say.

Alex likes watching her fuck. She knows that. She can't hide her body's reactions from Kara. Alex should know that too, given that Kara's spotted three colds for Alex before the viruses actually implanted beyond her throat. Cold medication works much better paired with a Kryptonian early warning system.

Maybe Alex thinks that guiding her through the stereotypical rituals of teenage alphaness will help. If Alex shows Kara how to have a good time, and how to be greedy with an omega, but in a fun way. How to 'pick up' and 'get off' and other poorly constructed two-word euphemisms. How to act indifferent but not be a monster in the process. She thinks if she does this, Kara will lose interest in Alex, or meet the right omega, or something.

She'll have fun at college, Alex must think, and five years from now what Kara will remember is Alex's tips and tricks, not Alex herself.

It's not bad knowledge to have, Kara supposes, drawing an idle circle on the sweaty back of the purring, blissed-out omega under her. She didn't knot, but Lisa still whined when Kara tried to pull out, so she didn't. Just put more pillows under her and one between them so she won't cramp.

But two alpha sisters on campus, poppin' knots and havin' fun and breakin' hearts?

That's not them. That's not even a decent sitcom setup.

It's not _exactly_ normal to get sucked off with your weird foster sister watching, to begin with. Not as weird as what Alex _thinks_ Kara thinks of her, that any possible situation in which she and Kara are together is non-consensual. It's still fucking weird, even when it's not weird fucking. The pumpkin patch thing will never be spoken of again. Kara probably could have _proposed_ to Sienna after waiting with her at the ER as they dealt with the straw. Alphas don't take care of their playmates, apparently, or express an interest in them.

The right thing to do, Kara said, alpha or not.

What planet are you from?

Sienna is cute and smart and a decent person and for a human alpha she's 'wife goals' but not for Kara, who must marry worthy not just of being an El, but of the very survival and the survival of the linked houses. Still...Kara was so tempted to answer honestly. Then Sienna was gone, tearlessly because she always knew that's how it ended.

Now Kara's hovering over Lisa from the track team, so lean and tan that she's only soft between her legs.

She's not sure Alex even goes through with it when Kara's not with her. If she actually does anything with the ones she drags off for 'private time' when she realizes that doing it with Kara here is weird. She doubts it, because those tend to be the omegas so drunk that it wouldn't be consent and thus so drunk they wouldn't remember if she did or didn't. Probably loads them into a taxi, waits, and wanders back.

That would be _her_ Alex. Protecting while pretending and denying herself. Like always.

She's too afraid to listen in and check. Too afraid that the one Alex takes off to have to herself actually is the one she wants.

"You good, sis?" she whispers so quietly only Kara would hear.

That's another thing. The overuse of 'sister'. Like she can build a wall with it.

"Great," Kara lies.

That's the part Kara's lying about. The part where this doesn't bother her.

* * *

Kara has a problem. College omegas are pushy about raw play. Saying no to that is a deal-breaker more often than not.

They're all of age now, there are no parents. Everyone can get tested and buy birth control without parental permission. Tired of _waiting_ for the hormonal reward an omega gets when their bodies can absorb, rather than 'wasting it' inside a condom.

Blowjobs also seem to have increased in popularity since May, without Kara getting the memo.

In the one sense, Kara gets it. She's read up. She's seen how much happier, truly happier, Alex's heat buddies look than hers do.

That's how she ends up trying to google if any alien-interested humans are around. Which is probably going to get her a starring role in a dissection video, but the one human who could take her raw and not worry about the unusualness of her—ugh, cum is a weird word—is Alex and Alex won't.

* * *

Alex knows she fucked up. God! How many omegas did Kara hook up with in high school and bam!

Her first rut in college, she's on the phone with her big sister. Ever the fool, Alex closed her calculus textbook and answered.

Good thing she did. It's bad. It's really bad. It's the sort of dissociating, dizzying, trip-on-your-own-feet bad that is reserved for recently widowed female _omegas_ and omegas get it so much worse in heat than an alpha does in rut.

Maybe it's payback for Alex asking for a different roommate while enrolling, even as pissed as it made Eliza.

"Go to the health center, Kara. I'm serio-FUCK!"

"I can't, Ally-cat."

Fuck. Kara is rutting and using the nickname that's totally not a pet-name..

"Alien, remember?" Kara grinds out.

"Yeah," Alex sighs. "I remember. How can I help, Xenomorph?"

Alex gives up. That's the only thing she can call it. Kara was in such pain. Even over the phone, it was obvious. That's how she finds herself, bawling, standing in front of Kara's dorm room with a takeout in one hand and a bag of over-the-counter meds set on the floor so she can open the door. Swiping the keycard everywhere except the lock.

Her hands are shaking now. Her body temp is dropping. They've been loosely rut-synced for ages, like lots of alpha siblings. Two or three days offset. But this is new. Kara's rut triggered hers on the spot. That's a whole other level of linkage.

"Hey," someone asks, a small hand curling around her shoulder. "Let me."

She turns to look and gets a glorious, sticky, steamy cloud of omega desire as soon as their fingers touch. Alex's rut shifts gears, locking on to the newcomer without relaxing any of the ferocity for Kara.

"Alex."

"Maggie. You one of Kara's?"

"Yeah."

She should say 'sister' or just fuck off because Maggie's here and she'll take care of it. She doesn't.

"Good. She's cute enough to have as many as she wants. So sweet on the phone." Maggie's nostrils flare and something she was about to say gets lost. "Jesus! Smells like I need the help!" she chortles and _fuck_ this one has cute dimples and everything about her small body makes Alex want to pull it into her arms and cover it with hers. Bottomless brown eyes that promise so much happiness, but somewhere in there's so much hurt and Alex needs to make sure there's no more, ever.

Maggie leads the way, pulling her hair tie out and fluffing a cloud of licorice-dark hair with her fingers. She's got the number two crazy-good hair on the planet. Runner-up after Kara. Maybe in actual _light,_ it's a tie.

Kara's roommate is gone. Doesn't look like this 'Winn' really lives here, seeing as how the mess ends exactly one-half of the way across the small living room. Meaning Kara's honoring the split and he's not messing up his side.

Maggie's reaching for the door to Kara's bedroom when Alex takes one step too many. She's been hard since she hit the button for Kara's floor, and there's just no way that Maggie's tight leggings with galaxies on them hid that fact.

She reaches back and pats Alex experimentally through her jeans.

"Well," she purrs. "Hello, girl. Pleased to meet to you too."

"RAWR!" she jokes, and now the part of Alex's body that should be governing her actions isn't, not with the warmth of Maggie's hand just barely present even through cloth.

"So, alpha-alpha, huh?"

Alex shrugs.

"Fuck. That's hot."

"Yeah," Alex coughs. "It's...uh...very important to deprogam patriarchal expectations of genus relations."

"That's adorable. You just mushed that together from Genus and Gender Studies 101, didn't you?" Maggie jokes, giving a little squeeze.

Alex's reply turns into a squeak.

"You can just say you're lesbian, or bi, or pan or, queer, or whatever you are. Saves time. You want her knot. God. If she'd posted that pic on the university's Facebook, the line would be around the building..."

"She didn't. Promise. Kara's...selective."

Actually, Kara never sent a dick pic before, even when asked by exes who went into heat when she couldn't help. She's more of a what-are-you-wearing and Skype-sex alpha when it came to remote control heat buddying. But Kara also seems to have double booked Alex bringing over pain meds, pizza and potstickers with calling up an omega playmate.

So maybe her list of things-Kara-does-not-do is not quite current.

"It's cool. That's what I'm here for too."

Maggie's scent turns so thick and heavy Alex thinks she could bottle it and spread it on toast tomorrow morning. Sexy, sexy, sexy toast with a slightly spicy taste.

The door rattles for a long time—Kara's struggling with her powers—and finally opens. It's Kara, looking like a dirty wad of paper towels that spent an hour in the microwave and two shades grayer than she should be. Clutching a box of tissues that, going by her reddened eyes, were used to wipe off G-rated things.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, si-"

Kara yanks her and Maggie in, one hand each, shooting Alex a warning look. Naked Kara in rut hits just as hard as it did when they were both fifteen and maybe more, since now it's laced with all the things Alex did to deny it.

Up on her whiteboard is a message written in Kryptonian.

_We're sharing this one, vaena._

She doesn't know what _vaena_ means, not for sure. But she has a guess.

If she bows out when she's this hard, Maggie's going to know something's up. If she joins in, she's breaking the second to last rule. They've never had the same partner, not in all their misdeeds. That was one of her rules. Alex's rules. Kara never made her own.

Kara's put her on the spot. She can explain their rules for acts what would literally be illegal in nine states, thus admitting she lied to Maggie and probably weird her out too. She can leave without explanation, maybe breaking two hearts and for sure Kara's.

Or she could say two words: no or never. Two words that Kara would respect, but she's never gotten up into her mouth, let alone into the air, when Kara asked. You don't understand, or you'll think differently, or something. Alex has given her a thousand brush-offs, but no answers. Done it while playing increasingly intense and ridiculous sex games.

It's not just Kryptonians who would see a 'maybe' in Alex's and Kara's weird life.

She can press on. She can trust that the woman who got a crooked sheriff caught on camera trying to kill a kid by making a fucking phone call to the newpaper has a plan. She can put her trust in Kara to protect her reputation, like she's done with her life for a hundred illicit flights that Eliza would forbid almost as strongly.

All the paths going back are bad and one-way. The path forward, just maybe, even though it leads through a thousand wrong turns and traps...ends somewhere amazing.

Alex lost. Kara won.

This is really happening.

So why doesn't she feel sick, or disgusted with herself, or all the things she told herself she'd feel in this moment?

"So are you both aliens or what? What am I working with here?" Maggie asks, pulling her shirt over her head.

Fuck.

* * *

In the mostly dark room with so much want swirling the air between them, Alex's pupils are wide and hungry.

Maggie drops to her knees, a bit harder than she should, but it makes her tits bounce and when they both snarl at it, Maggie hums happily.

"She's in rut, so she gets me first," Maggie declares, focusing fully on Kara and turning away from Alex. "Kay, hot stuff?"

"Kay," Alex finally squeaks.

Maggie snorts.

"God, she's cute. She always this flustered? Sometimes I'm too tired to top but not too tired to _pop_ , y'know?"

That pokes something in Alex. Kara sees it in the swipe of her tongue across her lips. The rumble rising between her ribs. The way her footsteps are light and quiet as she approaches. Her movements fewer and smoother. The way her ancestors moved, when the deer was close and one wasted or noisy step meant starvation.

She opens her right and flexes her fingers, curling and uncurling. Giving Kara a show. She pounces, fisting Maggie's hair with both hands, one on the wild river of black that tickles her back and grabs a handful that's, close against the skull.

"FUCK!" Maggie hisses.

"Where you from?" Alex rumbles.

"Blue Springs, Nebraska."

"Small town? You just some uncultured _whore_?"

Maggie rasps out a yes, the sweet brown of her eyes nearly swallowed by black want.

"Yeah?" Kara asks, putting Maggie's hand on her cock through her sweatpants.

"There a traffic light there?"

Maggie holds up one shaking finger and Kara catches it, dragging the pad of her thumb along the tender skin.

"What's the light say?"

"Right now, _God_ , this time of night?" Maggie asks. "It's so _hot_ and _wet_ there in October, y'know?"

Alex tilts her back so that Kara can see Maggie's darkened eyes.

"So green," Maggie groans.

"Take her out," Alex grunts, her voice dark and dirty and _hard_ , and her words thick, tongue heavy. Like a flooded mine. "...and _suck._ "

Maggie's tongue pokes cutely between her dark lips as she focuses, fighting the submissive instinct so she stays lucid enough to do roleplay.

Then Kara's aching length is lifted in a soothing cradle of skin and Maggie jerks her head against the direction Alex was tugging her, signaling for attention.

"Okay. It's sure as hell not a _no_ , but seeing that... Yikes. You _sure_ you weren't sent to breed human women?" she teases.

"M'pretty sure," Kara whines.

"I'm gonna need to think about the _how to_ for a minute," she huffs. "So easy on the merchandise back there, hair-lasso girl."

Alex hums her approval and relaxes her grip.

Then Maggie comes up with a plan and _oh!_ her small, warm hands are clever and gentle she's _good at this_ and then Alex's hand is pulling a bit harder, tilting her one way and Maggie gets the hint, tongue slithering out so that Alex can pull and push her up and down the side of Kara's shaft with the fistful of hair she's grabbed.

Alex seems to want to steer. It's closer to her doing it, maybe? If Kara's incredibly lucky, Maggie is a stepping stone. Her and Alex's when-we-knew moment might end up being a story they can't repeat. Kara forgetting that she'd sent the flirty, bold, dirty-picture-texting omega on the r/alienfuckers message board her address earlier in the day.

Maggie seems _on board with that_ , letting Alex handle her sternly. From the way her moans and quivers can be felt on her tongue and on her lips and _merciful Rao_ even down deep in her throat, as Alex lowers her mouth gradually over Kara's length.

"She good, sweetie?"

_Sweetie? She doesn't actually...does she? Might she actually be into this? Me?_

Kara gulps.

"So good."

"Yeah?" Alex growls, giving a sharp but directionless tug just to make Maggie whimper and rub her thighs together. "Nice and soft?"

"So soft," Kara moans. "So _warm._ "

"Good," Alex huffs, a continuous growl pacing round and round in her chest. Maggie wiggles and preens at being the cause of such an angry sound in an alpha but Kara's fairly sure they're _both_ Alex's reason for being territorial.

"She should do a good job for my _vaena_."

"Alex!" Kara cries out.

She comes with a yelp, crumpling at the waist, fuzzy-headed and panting as Maggie makes it her _mission in life_ to swallow it all. Maggie chuckles after one last, careful swallow. She pulls off, gulping a deep breath that makes Kara scared it was too much until she sees the smirk.

"I should be offended that you called out _her_ name," she croaks.

"But I think you studs can make it up to me. Fun fact. The good thing about the whole breeding position with the Kara shoving my face in the mattress bit is I _could_ ," she jokes, patting Alex's bulge through her jeans. "Be convinced to let her shove my mouth _down on something_ , maybe."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm."

A single finger from a tiny sparkplug of an omega stops Alex's advance.

"If...if you've got some mouth skills."

Kara snags Maggie, pulling her into the air and sinking to her knees herself. She spins her around, encourages Alex closer as she arranges Maggie's feet onto her thighs and spreads a hand on her hard little tummy—gym rat, clearly—to hold her up.

"Ffffffuck," Maggie hisses. "Is this going where _I hope it's goin_ -JESUS!"

She gets as much of Maggie's toned little butt cheek in between her teeth as she can and _snarls_ , melting their playmate so fast Alex has to _push her back up_ to get her mouth near her cunt.

"You handle that hole, yeah?" Alex suggests.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Got like, a merit badge in this," Kara jokes, spreading Maggie open.

"Oh," Maggie purrs, her voice smoky and sweet. "It's going somewhere _better._ "

She forgets to explain to Alex what a _vaena_ is as they peel Maggie apart hour after hour until Kara crashes out with exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> ##  [Want to see the posh stuff? Want to see future chapters early?](https://rb.gy/b1fjhr)
> 
> ### Like it? Hate it? Have questions? Come holler at me about fanfic!
> 
>   
>  **Tumblr**  
>   
> <https://alephthirteen-writes.tumblr.com/>  
>   
>  **Twitter**  
>   
> <https://www.twitter.com/AlephWrites>  
>   
>  **Discord**  
>   
> <https://discord.gg/j4QrQF4>  
>   
>  **Kryptowiki  
> ** (codex for my DC-universe fics with expanded info, broken into sections per story)  
> <https://kryptowiki.stufftoread.com>  
> 


End file.
